Aging Love
by recklessfoundation
Summary: Will age become an obstacle, for a divorced journalist and a widow. Pezberry, with a side of Quitt/Fierce Warning: G!P Santana and Sexual Themes
1. Chapter 1

"Mm… fuck that feels good…" This has got to be some of the best head I have had in a long time. It's been a while since I got some action, usually it's just been my right hand and me.

"Fuck Dani that's it" This girl has to be a pro, "I'm close" I feel my muscles contracting signaling, I'm close to my release when my cell phone rings. Fuck my life, who ever it is can wait.

Fuck this girl is good, massaging my balls while making love to my tip. "Fuck baby.. I'm close… Don't stop" I don't know how much long I can last, again my cell phone rings. Fuck it I'm going to answer it.

"Hello" I say in one breathe, which given my current state, is harder to say than I thought.

"Santana" I could recognize that voice anywhere, my ex-wife Sugar.

"What do you want?" I'm trying not to sound so out of breath, but this is really hard.

"I'm dropping off Jade in about five minutes"

"Wow, wait a minute" I got up so quickly, I accidentally caused Dani to choke on my dick. Now Dani is coughing and I have my ex-wife on the phone, this is a mess.

"Um, wait for what Santana are you seriously saying you don't want to spend time with your daughter, and who is that in the background?"

"Of course I want to spend time with Jade, and I don't know what you are talking about, I'm alone"

"Good, because we are coming up the stairs"

As soon as the phone hung up I picked up Dani's clothes and gave threw them at her.

"Get dressed, now"

As Dani got dressed I pulled up my boxers and jeans loosely tightening the belt around my waist and put on the first t shirt I saw on the floor.

"Dani hurry" I need to get her out of here.

DING

Why is life so cruel? Dani get in the coat closet I motion to the door. "Please hurry"

As I go to open the door I tripped on the the scattered books on the floor.

DING DING DING

"Coming, hold up"

I check myself one last time before opening the door. Make sure my semi hard isn't too noticeable. It's truly amazing how my ex still manages to blue ball me even when we are not together.

I open the door, and I see probably the best thing in my life next to what became the worst.

She handed over the sleeping child who was already in her princess pajamas. I made such a cute kid it should be a crime.

"Here's her overnight bag and I brought you some groceries, since you never have anything in your apartment" I wanted to respond with the fact that more than half of my pay check goes to her, but I don't want to argue.

"Sugar, you know I love spending time with Jade, but where are you going at 11 o'clock at night?" I whisper not trying to wake up Jade.

"That not any of your concern" she harshly whispers back.

"It is when you are disturbing our daughters sleep, and what if I wasn't home? All I am saying a five minute warning isn't enough"

Sometimes I wonder what I saw in her, because she can be infuriating.

"Please don't act you had anything better to do, and I have a corporate meeting tomorrow morning"

At least she kisses Jade on the forehead before she leaves.

Good thing Dani and I never made it to the bedroom, I place a sleeping Jade on the bed. After tucking her in and making sure she was sound a sleep, I made my way to the living room.

Dani was already fully dressed, and sitting next to the empty pizza box on the couch.

"I'm sorry about that"

"I understand, it's your daughter, I think it's time for me to leave, see you tomorrow at work"

"Do you want me to call you a cab?, it's the least I can do"

"Thanks, but I already called one, see you tomorrow at work" she gave me a chaste kiss before leaving the apartment.

As soon as she leaves, I try and pick up a bit around the apartment. I throw out all the take out containers and pizza boxes out. I pile up all my clothes in one corner, basically I'm just relocating the mess.

I sanitize the couch, which is leather luckily, it's easier to clean and disinfect that cloth.

I place the groceries Sugar brought over in my fridge which contained a half gallon of spoiled milk and two slices of cheese.

After organizing the apartment a bit, and taking a shower. I go to my room to check on my little Angel, and I can't help but feel guilty for having her have to deal with the constant back and forth between Sugar and me.

I lay down next to Jade, and fall asleep.

When I wake up I feeling some extra weight on my back, it truly is a miracle how much this tiny girl moves in her sleep. Somehow she managed to lay half her body on my back and her feet are in my face.

I carefully try to remove myself from the bed, so I can prepare something for breakfast.

When I open the balcony door, the smell of bacon and pancakes fills my apartment. Since I share the balcony with Brittany and their balcony door is open, I enter their kitchen.

Brittany and I have been best friends since middle school, when we both found out that we are intersex. We both married our highschool sweethearts, except Brittany is still happily married.

"Good Morning Santana"

"Hey, Quinn, How are you this fine morning?" Damn, that food looks good.

"Stop staring, help yourself , sit down and have breakfast with us"

"I would, but I have Jade over"

"Bring her over I'll fry up some more bacon"

I give Quinn a quick hug and say thanks before proceeding to get Jade. At least I have good friends, Brittany helped find this apartment after Sugar threw me out, Quinn helps me with Jade when I need a babysitter or in this case a chef.

"Hey, baby wake up, Aunty Quinn made breakfast" I rub Angel's back waking her up slowly.

"Mami"

"Yes"

I help her out of bed, and we go next door. As soon as Jade sees Quinn, she tackles her legs.

"Sometimes I feel she likes Quinn more than me" I mumble to myself thinking no one heard me.

"Nah, Quinn is just a better cook." I hear Brittany say behind me.

As Jade helps Quinn set the table, Brittany and I talk for a bit.

"Why don't you ask for full custody? Jade already spends more time with you anyway, plus Sugar keeps dropping her off at odds hours all the time, and you don't even know what she is doing."

"As much as I want to have full custody I can't afford to, I have to pay Sugar Alimony plus all the private school expenses for Jade, because Sugar refuses to help. I am in no position to be granted full custody, I'm just making ends meet"

"Santana, let us help you, I'm sure Quinn can help you get a job at her office-"

"Brittany you have done enough, plus I have a job I am a journalist, which reminds me I have the $300 you lent me, I bring it over after breakfast"

"You don't owe me anything, use it for Jade's expenses"

"Thanks , Britt"

"Mami" I see Jade walk up to me.

"Yes, princesa"

"Breakfast, now" Brittany and I follow the little girl to the table, where Quinn was sitting down.

It saddens me that I can't give Jade the stable family she deserves.


	2. Chapter 2

I rushed into the office, I was already 20 minutes late.

"Lopez" I turn around to see my boss, he didn't seem to happy. "Let me guess, the dog ate your wallet"

"No. actually I had to drop off my daughter at her school" I have to make a mental note to wake up earlier, when Jade is over.

"Don't care, try to be on time, anyway you still interested in working overtime?"

"Yes'' I didn't hesitate in answering I asked for overtime a few weeks ago, because I need extra cash.

"Good, I be back for you in a few minutes, so I can give you your new assignment, and Santana please try to be on time"

"Yes, and I promise to try Mr. Anderson" He walked away, and I finally settle down, and sit on my desk which is right next to Dani's.

"So what was that about?" I hear Dani ask, with a curious look

"I just scored some overtime"

"You are the only person who happily works overtime"

"Well, not everyone has a ex-wife draining their life, about last night night, I'm sorry I didn't know she was coming over"

"Don't worry about, I'm sure you will make it up to me"

I rummaged through my desk and found a gift card to Staples

"Here, I offer you this gift card as part of my apologie for last night"

"While you can never have too many pens, I was thinking more like you and me going to the movies" Dani was twirling her hair as she spoke

"You have a deal" I can take the girl to the movies, I mean I'm actually surprised she is actually talking to me after everything.

"I was thinking if you are not doing anything tonight-" Dani was cut off by Blaine who called my name

"LOPEZ, OFFICE NOW"

"I gotta go" I went straight to my boss' office, I might have heard Dani say something but I am not to sure.

"Close the door on your way in" I close the door and sit down and look at my boss.

"So here's the deal, I need you to write a report on an event tonight, My husband and his friends are organizing a fundraiser for theatre programs in the city. The guy that was suppose to cover it,called last minute and cancelled. I need someone to cover it. So you want the job or not?"

"I'll do it" I need the money, and even though I usually don't write in the entertainment sector of the paper, this can't be that bad.

"Good, I'll email you the details, and please show up on time. You know the only reason I tolerate your lateness is because you are one of the few talented workers this company has, also formal attire is a must, now go back to work"

I got back to my desk, put on my headphones, and continue to write an article on how congress's new law is a potential threat to small businesses.

I check my email before leaving, taking note of the address of where I'm supposed to go and check the time, I have three hours before the fundraiser starts. Which should give me enough time to go home shower, and get ready.

I begin packing my things,

"Hey, so are you busy tonight, because if you aren't then maybe we can go to the movies?"

"I'm actually working, but raincheck"

"Ok"

I finally make it home, and I immediately hop in the shower.

Once I get out, I try to look for something formal to wear. Which proved a lot harder than I thought, all I had were mostly dirty t-shirts and jeans scattered on all around my apartment. I found a pair of black slacks and a blazer in the back of my closet.

I button up my shirt throw on a tie, and call it a night. I haven't looked this presentable in a while.  
As I am grabbing my phone and keys, I see Quinn in my living room cleaning up my mess.

"Hey. what's up?" I ask making my presence known.

"I'm bored and cleaning distracts me" she said and shrugged, she didn't even look at me. Well who am I stop her from cleaning my apartment for free, she can go right ahead, open invitation to clean 24/7.

"Better yet, where are you going all somewhat dressed up?"

"I have some fundraiser to attend, working overtime, hey, wait what do you mean "somewhat" dressed up?" I'm officially offended, not only am i wearing a suit but its even ironed.

"Well. you shirt is untucked and straighten your tie, here let me help."

"Thanks, and say hi to Britt for me"

I arrived 15 minutes prior to the opening speech, which was being delivered by some actor by the name of Jesse St. James.

After a few more speeches, I made my way around the crowd asking questions, about about the organization and its role the community and why they chose to support it, all the basic information to help me write this article.

"Lopez, why don't you clean up nice" Blaine approached me, with who I assume is his husband next to him.

"Santana, I want you to meet my husband and organizer of this event Kurt" I extended my hand to give the man a handshake. Someone called Blaine, leaving me alone with Kurt, and he turns out to be a really nice.

I get to talking with Kurt ask a few question, When a brunette goddess approaches us. She oozed elegance and beauty, and even though she was wearing a suit that should be sent, back to the 90s there is no doubt in my mind that underneath that unflattering beige power suit is one hell of a fine woman.

I had to loosen my necktie, to help me breath again, after this woman had took my breath away.

I immediately went to the bathroom, to wash my face with cold water, I need to calm down and regain control of nerves.

After exiting the bathroom, and giving myself a quick pep talk. I quickly scanned the crowd, looking for the woman that had turned me into a bigger mess than I already am.

I find her talking to Blaine and Kurt. I quickly make my way, over I just had to get to know this woman.

I overheard Kurt " Did you hear Veronica's husband is divorcing her, she must feel awful I mean at her age it must be awful?"

"Every separation is difficult, no matter the age, my wife left me for a man, who left her for a man, isn't that ironic"I laugh thinking about it " the truth is it all happens so quickly" dramatic pause "you know she packed her bags and told me she was leaving, she took her things and our daughter, at first I thought it was a joke, I mean how could she live without me. Have you seen me, I'm hot"I said as I gestured at my body, I got her to giggle, and that sound was music to my ears.

"What happened?" I think that was Blaine, I'm not to sure I was ignoring everyone around me, and focusing on the only person that mattered

"Well after a month the joke wasn't funny, and she filed for divorce, and all I get from her now are the bills"

"I'm sorry" she said,

"Nah, don't be that was four years ago, more importantly I rudely interrupted this conversation without introducing myself, my name is Santana"

"Well, my Name is Rachel Berry" she offered her hand for a handshake, but instead I kiss her hand. "The pleasure is mine" i let go of her hand.

"Aren't you a charmer, if only you were punctual" That was definitely Blaine,

I was about to respond when Jesse came over and stood next to Rachel,

He greets her by kissing her cheek and I already don't like this man.

"Get us some more Mimosas please" I don't see any waiters around, he might be crazy.

"Ugh, Porfavor" Oh he thinks I am the waiter, well isn't he just fucking great

"Jesse, don't be rude, Santana isn't a waiter, I'm sorry about him"

"Seriously, don't worry about it " I leave not wanting to be near that pompous asshole, I finish talking to a few more major donors and by the time I am done, Rachel is gone. I am disappointed i couldn't spend much time with her but at least I got her name.

That night I got home, after I was satisfied with my article, and set it to be automatically be published on the website tomorrow morning.

That night I fell asleep with a smile, thinking about Rachel Berry.

A/N: I hope people enjoy reading this story, all mistake are mine and if there are many, I apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at work, on time I might add but a little more tired than usual. I barely slept last night thinking about Rachel Berry. I don't know why but I can't get that woman out of my head.

All I keep thinking about is how her smile lights up the whole room. How, the first time I saw her gave me goosebumps, and how when she left she took a part of me, without me even realizing it. And all I know is her name, Rachel Berry.

As I settle down checked that the article I wrote was published. As I was searching online I came across a picture of Rachel Berry online, and I couldn't help but smile. I turned my chair to face Dani's desk.

"Dani can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she didn't hesitate in responding.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She smiled as she was about to respond, but Blaine called my attention.

"Lopez, OFFICE NOW" He didn't seem to happy,

Deciding that it was best, not to make him wait, I quickly made my way to his office. When I got there I was surprised to see that he was not alone. Sitting in his office, were an angel aka Rachel Berry, my heart started beating faster as soon as my eyes met hers, and next to her was a pile of trash aka Jesse St. James.

Rachel was wearing a very conservative pale purple suit, with pearls and her hair was in bun, just as it had been last night, and she looked beautiful and radiant as ever. It automatically made me feel self-conscious about how unkempt I must have appeared with my unironed t-shirt exposed by my unbuttoned flannel shirt.

"Lopez, Do you Remember Ms. Berry and Mr. St James?" What kind of question was that, How could I forget about the woman that I have been dreaming of all night.

"...yeah"

"Good, it seems that you must have confused St. James for someone else, in the article you wrote" okay now I'm confused what the hell is Blaine talking about, because he doesn't look to sure.

"Okay, help me out here, I'm lost" I look at Blaine and he looked a little terrified which made this whole situation weird and uncomfortable, he had pleading eyes that I didn't quite understand. It was St. James that broke the silence.

"You wrote and I quote 'Last night's fundraiser had an impressive guest list, with many talented artist and performers dedicated to help fund city programs for children in need… It's a shame that Mr. St James manners aren't as good as his singing ability,… and didn't apologize for his prejudice remarks' "

Oh yeah that, you see I might have exposed St. James a little, but I wasn't lying and maybe it had a bit(a lot )to do with the fact he was hugging Rachel, so maybe I was a little jealous but I did admit he was talented the so it's like a backhanded compliment, which is technically still a compliment.

"Yeah I still don't see the problem" I was looking at my boss, this whole St. James thing, was looking like a personal problem that wasn't mine ( caused by me yes, mine no). I was more intrigued in why Rachel was here, she hasn't said anything since I arrived.

"Lopez, I think it would be better for all parties present if you edit your article, and write a public apology letter to Mr. St. James stating your were wrong, and confused Mr. St. James with someone else"

"And why would I do that, that one of the most popular articles of the day so far"

I wasn't lying the article is one of the most views so far. This is unreal, they were all there when this occurred. I mean okay, I created a scandal and it was petty, but I was honest.

"Rachel and Jesse, can you give us a moment" Blaine's nervousness was showing as he spoke. As soon as they exited the office Blaine turned to me.

"Look, Santana I honestly don't care what you wrote about Jesse, I don't like the guy either. But he is dating my sister, who owns this company by the way, so please just edit the article"

"See, you don't care and your sister isn't even here, and no one likes Jesse, so who cares. This is the best article I written so far"

"My sister cares"

"Than let me talk to you sister"

"Fine" Blaine leaves me in his office and brings back with him Rachel. Wait a minute back up, Rachel is Blaine's sister, and she is dating that douche St. James. Just why does the first woman I like, have to be taken.

"Santana Lopez, you have already met my sister Rachel Berry"

I was just staring at her with nothing to say. For the first time since I seen Rachel today, she spoke.

Her voice was music to my ears.

"Ms. Lopez, I understand.." I'm going to be honest, I tuned her out. I focused on how she used her hands to emphasis a point she is making. I was trying to memorize every detail, of her face. Her big brown eyes, her natural eyebrows, her rep lips, that had stop moving.

"Ms. Lopez, Ms. Lopez" she repeated my name about five times.

"Where you even paying attention? Ms. Lopez I find your behavior to be unprofessional..." As habit of a failed marriage I tune out her rants.

As I see her talking at a faster pace, her hands moving all over the place as she speaks. She looks so cute, that I have the urge to hug her right there and then.

I cut her off mid rant, this is my one opportunity "Have coffee with me"

"Excuse me" I could tell she wasn't expecting that, but who knows the next time I am going to see her.

"Have coffee with me, and I'll consider editing the article"

"Are you blackmailing me" she was getting furious and cuter.

"I wouldn't call, it blackmail, plus if you care so much about your boyfriend"

"My relationship with Jesse is none of your business" she turned her attention to Blaine

"Fix this" she furiously and dramatically, may I add, proceeded to storm out the office looking hot as hell.

I turn to see a slightly scared and nervous Blaine.

"Are you okay?"

"Lopez, delete the article or I think I have to fire you" he was so uncertain that I don't know whether it was a statement or a question.

"How about, I bring you some tea"

I get Blaine some tea, and as I am leaving his office I run into Kurt, looking dapper as ever.

"Santana"

"Kurt, if you are here to tell me to delete the article, don't "

"On the contrary, I enjoyed the article very much, especially the part when you compliment my keen sense of fashion"

"Oh, sorry it's just that Rachel and Jesse came by earlier"

As I continued to talk to Kurt, I learned that Rachel and Jesse have been dating for a few months. As the conversation continued I convinced him to allow me to meet Rachel, so I could apologize for my behavior. We switched numbers and addresses.

"Santana, this has been lovely but I must go and I hope to see you next week"

The rest of the day was uneventful, I decided to edited the article mostly because I need to get on Rachel's good graces, and this was the first step.


	4. Chapter 4

77 hours I have to wait before I get to see Rachel again, and I am impatiently waiting for a fucking Monday. I mean who the fuck likes Mondays.

As I get ready to leave work, Dani catches my attention.

" I was wondering if you are not doing anything this weekend, maybe we can see a movie."

"As fun as that sounds, I have Jade on the weekends, and I like spending as much time as possible with her, but maybe sometime next week."

After the divorce, I got custody of Jade every weekend, which I don't completely despise seeing that I don't work on the weekends, and I can dedicate all my time to her.

Before I can successfully leave the building, Blaine calls me into his office.

"Before you say anything I want to point out I have been on time every day this week."

"Good, to know but that's not why I called you in here. As you know, you have been clocking in a lot of overtime this week as a fact checker."

After the whole Jesse fiasco earlier this week, Blaine decided it was best to make me work overtime as a fact checker and kept me as far away as possible with anything that had to do with the arts. He confined me to the political sector of the newspaper.

"Ok, what's up?"

"I just wanted to hand you, your check for this week in person, and thank you again for quickly resolving the Jesse issue."

"Don't mean to be rude but it that is all I need to get home before my daughter arrives."

"Yes, of course, you may leave."

I leave his office thankful that he didn't waste much time. The last stop I make is at the bank, where I deposit my check, and for the first time I was excited because overtime was paying off, I mean my check was bigger than ever.

I get to my apartment, I look at my clock, and it's only 5, that means I have a half an hour before Sugar drops off Jade.

I take a shower, and as I am putting on my boxers my stomach growls. I quickly get changed, and head for the fridge and all I find is some is lettuce and water, which isn't appetizing. So I do what I always do in this situations, I go next door.

Luckily the balcony door was open and as I was sliding the door open, and the smell was divine. Brittany made a classic steak dinner.

And as much as I wanted to sink my teeth into that juicy looking meat. I need to ask what was wrong; Brittany only made steak and mash potatoes when she was upset or mad. It was Brittany's comfort food since she began to cook as a teen.

She spoke first, "Oh, hey San I didn't hear you come in."

"Hey, Britt what's up? We all know that steak means-"

That's when my body betrayed me and my stomach growled again.

That's when Brittany starting piling food on two plates

"Let's go to your apartment and talk, just in case Sugar decides to arrive earlier."

I followed her into my apartment which isn't as messy as it usually is since Quinn cleaned earlier this week.

As Brittany set the table, I got us some cups and poured us a bit of my favorite boxed wine.

"Ok Britt, so what has you feeling down?" I ask before taking a stuffing my mouth with some delicious mash potatoes and starting cutting into my steak.

"Quinn has been avoiding the baby talk, and I'm starting to question if she even wants kids. Every time I bring it up, she keeps changing topics. We agreed that after she finished law school that we would start trying, San its been two years."

I take a sip of the wine washing down some of what I ate.

"Britt we both know Quinn would have told you if she didn't want kids if there is one thing she is, it's brutally honest, and I mean maybe - I don't know maybe she just wants to secure her position at the firm before starting a family."

"Her dad is one of the owners; I'm pretty sure her job security isn't the issue."

"Yeah and Quinn has been working hard to prove that she isn't just the owners daughter, you know how she is, she takes pride in her work. What's the rush anyway you guys are still young? I mean you aren't even 30."

I don't see why Brittany is stressing so much about the baby thing, I mean Quinn has always shown interest in having kids, and so she wants to focus on her career a bit more. I don't see anything wrong with that, but then again I have Jade.

"I don't know San, it just she keeps avoiding the topic and it worries me, especially lately she has been acting all weird."

"Britt, just talk to her I bet there is nothing you should worry about."

"I guess, you're right."

"Yes, I am." except when I am not.

"How about you anything new going on with you?"

I swallow down my mash potatoes before I begin to talk.

"I met an Angel" Just thinking about Rachel makes me all giddy like a schoolgirl.

"This woman has a smile so sweet, her face is that of a goddess, she is caring, she is beautiful in every sense of the way."

"Have you asked her out?"

"That's the problem she is dating someone."

"Santana please tell me you are not going to pursue a taken woman."

"Brittany, you know me better than that, I'm not going to break up her relationship, but that doesn't mean I can't dream."

"Okay good, but what about that Dani chick that started working with you. Didn't you guys have like hit it off or whatever."

"Dani is smart, chill, and fun, but I just don't-" I am cut off by the knocking on my door. That's probably Sugar.

I open the door and before I can get even say hi, I hear.

"Where's my check?" What did I ever see in her I don't know? I give Jade a quick hug before sending her Britt's way.

"Princesa say hi to Aunt Britt" I go to my room and get my checkbook.

By the time, I am out of the room both Sugar and Jade are in the kitchen. I hand over the check, and she kisses Jade. "Jade behave for Mami" and with that, she leaves. I follow her out to close the door.

"Princesa, comiste?"

"Si"

Jade walks out the kitchen and into the living to watch some cartoons

"Ok, let me finish talking to Aunt Britt, I'll be back" I just get a hum in response. I go to the kitchen and find that all the mash potatoes from my plate are missing. That was probably Jade.

"So what's wrong with Dani?"

"Uh, oh um Dani is great, but she is not Rachel" I say remembering where our conversation left off.

"Rachel?"

"Rachel is the name of the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Two weeks ago you said that was Zoe Saldana."

"I was wrong, plus I don't have a chance with Zoe, but Rachel-"

"Taken remember. Is she even gay?"

"Britt let me have dreams and aspirations."

"Okay, so I assume that's a no."

"Stop ruining my dreams."

I hate when Brittany is the voice of reason.

After that, we changed the topic and talk for a little while longer before Britt heads back to her apartment to make something for dinner for Quinn.

I can't help but be jealous sometimes they have been married for almost a decade. They got married at 19 despite everyone telling them not to, and here almost ten years later still happy, that's why I trust everything with the baby situation is going to be okay.

I check on Jade, who has her eyes glued to the TV.

"Mami"

"yes."

"Mami, can we go to the zoo."

"Sure" It's not often Jade ask to go out anywhere other than the park.

Saturday was a nightmare; the Zoo was overcrowded all the animals were hiding. After spending the whole day at the Bronx Zoo, Jade fell asleep in the car on our way home. Sunday was more relaxed I helped Jade with her homework. We baked a cake, well Jade and Quinn baked while I and Brittany watched and later enjoyed the fruits of their labor.

For the first time Sunday turned out to be a bittersweet moment. Usually, I was sad because Sugar picks up Jade and I don't get to see her until next Friday, unless sugar has a date or some "work Function", and drops her off last minute. But it was Sunday that which meant that in less than 24 hours I was going to see Rachel and I was anxious.

I feel asleep anxiously waiting for tomorrow to come so that I can see Rachel.

Work was uneventful; I had my lunch break with Dani. I texted Kurt to make sure I had the right address, and that she was going to be there.

I was staring at the clock waiting for it to say 5, and when it did, I bounced. I stopped by the flower shop got a bouquet of these nice mixed flowers and the only one I can identify are the red roses. I put the address on the GPS and went on my way.

I got to the driveway and parked my car.

It took me like five minutes to compose myself; I haven't been this nervous in a long time. Not to mention I'm going to my boss' house.

I get out the car and knock on the door. I was expecting Kurt to open the door, but instead, a curvy dark woman opened the door, she looked annoyed.

"Did Jesse send you?"

Why would Jesse send now I'm confused.

"Um, no Kurt said I could come over today."

"Stay here" She closes the door, leaving me outside.

I see Kurt, and he looks upset.

"Santana, look now isn't a good time."

"Is she not here? Is she ok?"

"She is ok, don't you know what happened?."

Was I supposed to know what happened.

"I don't know what am I supposed to know. Please Kurt, let me give her the flowers, I have been counting the hours to see her again."

He opened the door enough space to let me in.

"Follow me, and what happened to a chance counter, flowers doesn't exactly help sell that this was unplanned."

There no point in hiding my feelings at this point.

"I like Rachel"

He gave me a small smile, and I hope that's his way of saying he approves.

When I see finally see her, I don't like what I see. She is sad and was crying. All I want to do is go out and find who the hell will dare hurt her. My Angel.

She was sitting next the dark woman, and like always her hair in a bun in a she was wearing an over-sized jacket and a white blouse and high-waisted pants, and she looked amazing.

I was about to hand her the flowers when she began to talk.

"I think I should leave." she murmured. She was drying her tears getting up, ready to leave, but in her current emotional state, it's best if she stayed calm.

"No, I'm the one that should leave, ah um, I was around town, and I stopped by to um, say hi, yeah these are for you." I said lamely. I kept staring at the flower in my hand. I was afraid to look anywhere else the other woman kept glaring at me.

"You know Ms. Lopez, you are a terrible liar."

"I don't think that's a bad thing. I want to take this opportunity to apologize for what happened with the article. I never meant to offend you. Nor have you dislike me, and I'm sorry about writing those things about your boyfriend, Jesse-"

"Santana could you help. I need you in the kitchen."

I look at him "sure."

"Why would you bring him up?'

"Who? Jesse"

"Yes, that asshole, haven't you read they broke up after they photographed him and some model half his age."

All I heard was that she was no longer a taken woman.

"So she is single?"

He nods his head, and I contained the smile that crept its way on my face.

"Stop smiling."

"I can't stop smiling this is the best news; I have heard all day, Thank you."

I hugged him and he just gave a weird look.

"Here" he gave me a tray with glasses while he carried the wine.

When we came back the living room, Rachel was frantic. I quickly set the tray down and went over to her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Noah is in jail."

"Let's calm down." Not the right thing to say, because she replaced worry with anger.

"Don't tell me to calm down, when my baby is in jail."

"Sorry, but you need to keep cool, you being nervous and acting all unstable isn't going to help anyone."

I seemed to have gotten through to her, as she seemed more relaxed than she was.

"Kurt call me a cab please."

"Let me take you" she seems reluctant "I can get us there quicker, you don't have to wait for the taxi" That seemed to have convinced her.

Before we left, Kurt pulled me aside "be careful please."

"Where is he being held."

"At the 6th precinct."

I wanted to distract her; I could only imagine what is she thinking right now. Maybe if I talk to her, I could get her mind off things just for awhile.

"How old is your son?"

"18."

"Sometimes I wish kids could just be born being mature you know? Like giraffes, they are born and most of them walk right after birth and they can communicate. Maybe the same should happen with kids; maybe they should be born with mature, and like ready for college. Superprecocial humans, wouldn't that be great."

"And miss out on their first steps, first words, no thank you, that the greatest part of parenthood."

This time, it is me that becomes silent. I don't know why but it hurts hearing her say that, and she seemed to notice, my facial expression must have given it away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"I thought we already established you were a bad liar."

"Yeah, um, no its just what you said about parenthood- I don't- I missed my daughter's first steps and words, and I don't know why but hearing you say that's the best part of parenthood kind of stung."

"Why?"

"It just stings-"

"No, why did you miss her first steps and words? I'm sorry for asking it's none of my business-"

She is cute when she rambles.

"I got divorced when Jade, my daughter, was a few months old, and I got custody of her on the weekends only, so its seems My daughter's first always happen on the weekdays. So I guess I missed out on her biggest moments and the best of parenthood. We're here. "

I found parking at the end of the street. We walked down the block.

Before we entered the precinct. Rachel turned to me "The joys of parenthood are more than the first words and steps."

We entered the police station. I followed Rachel to the desk.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?"

"My son is in here his name is Noah Hudson-Berry."

"One moment, please have seat we will be with you shortly."

About an hour passes, and Rachel is growing in impatient. I brought her some water and almonds from the vending machine. to hopefully distract her a bit more.

"Excuse me, can you please give me some information about my son."

"Sure, he is a criminal now lady please go sit down."

If it were legal, I would totally kick his donut eating ass. But right now I have to calm Rachel down if looks could kill the desk guy would be dead.

Thank God, that Quinn arrives a few moments later.

"Hey, Quinn thanks for coming, Quinn this is Rachel, and Rachel this is my best friend who is also one of best criminal lawyers Quinn Fabray."

"It is nice to meet you" Rachel extends her hand, and after a brief introduction and explanation.

Quinn talks to the desk and after throwing around a lot of legal terms. She is escorted to the back.

She tells us she will be back soon before she heads to the back.

"Thank you, I didn't even think of getting a lawyer."

"No problem, think of this as a sign. The universe is telling you I make things better. I was unexpectedly put in your path to make today a better day."

She gave me a smile, and that made my heart beat faster.

"Sure, because you were just dropping by Kurt's house, with flowers addressed to me."

"You know I could have just been asking Kurt to deliver them to you."

"Sure" I like this relaxed Rachel, I don't ever want to see her sad again.

"You know you choose me to bring you here because you had a good feeling about me."

"No you were my only option."

"Lie, you could have called a cab" she didn't respond, and I smirked.

"You can always thank me, by letting me take you on a date."

Okay, maybe it's a little soon but when am I going to have another chance to ask her.

"Why would I go on a date with you?"

"For one, I like you" I see a small blush. "Two, once you get to know me you will find that I am irresistible. Three, what you don't know is that you are my future wife, and technically I'm asking for a second date and you don't even know it."

"First, I highly doubt you are irresistible. Second, future ex-wife maybe, and third we have not been on a date."

"Sure we have, I'm counting this as our first date. I picked you up somewhere and took you to another location. We talked, we ate, and we listened to music, all that is missing is the goodnight kiss and you agreeing to a second date. Which I think is likely when you agreed to marry me, even though I'm disappointed you are already planning our divorce."

"That's not what I meant" Aww I got her flustered, and blushing. She is cute.

That's when I saw Quinn next and a teen with a mohawk, who believe is Noah.

"Thank You, So much Quinn. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, I should tell you his license got suspended he was driving under the influence. Other than his license he has to do a few hours of community service."

As soon as Quinn said Driving under the influence, Rachel was furious but more disappointed than anything.

"My work here is done, San I'll see you at home, it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Berry here is my card in case you ever need anything, and Noah stay out of trouble. Oh and the car is at the impound you can go pick it up tomorrow."

Noah nodded to acknowledge Quinn he had been quiet this whole time.

After Quinn had left, I turn to Rachel, who was scolding her son.

"Come on let me take you home."

"No it's fine really, we can take a cab."

"No, come on."

Rachel gave me the address to her apartment building and

The car ride was a bit awkward, everyone was quiet, and the silence made me uncomfortable.

And I was grateful when we finally arrived. The building is huge, and if the lobby was any indicator this was a very exclusive and elite building. I get out of the car and walk Rachel to her door.

"Noah, head upstairs."

"Thank you for everything Santana, I owe you."

"How about you repay me with just one date, and if you don't have a good time, I will leave you alone."

She doesn't say anything. Instead, she writes something down on a piece of paper.

"Here is my number, don't make me regret it."

I just became the luckiest woman alive; I try to contain my joy.

"You won't I promise, see you around future wifey" I kiss her cheek and leave before she can object.


	5. Chapter 5

I was desperately waiting for the clock to hit noon so that I can go on my lunch break. More importantly, I was waiting for the right time to call Rachel. I thought about texting or calling her last night, but I figured too many risks involved. What if I interrupted an important conversation with her son? What if she was sleeping? What if she was about to fall asleep and I ruined it? Finally, I decided that I would call her today during my lunch break, and I have been waiting for time to advance, but every time I feel that an hour goes by, turns out only to be like 15 minutes.

After looking at the clock and seeing that it is only 10:23 I decided to put on my headphones and put my energy into the article I was writing.

It was Dani that Broke me out of my concentration.

"Hey, It's lunchtime and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat together?"

As soon as I heard lunch time, I looked at the clock, and it said 12:02.

"Hello, Santana?"

"Uh, yeah sure I just need to a make a phone call real quick."

I grab my cell phone and dial after the second ring my hopes were starting to crash. But before the fourth ring, I heard her perfect voice.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Hello, who is this?"

"Well according to you, I'm your future wife."

"Ms. Lopez"

"So how was your morning? You should know that I have been waiting to call you since last night."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe me; I wouldn't lie to you. Why don't we meet up later today if you are not busy."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Are you busy?"

"Well no-"

"Then I'm having a little trouble understanding, come on I promise it will be fun. Plus it's a weekday, so most venues aren't crowded."

The one advantage I have learned about, since having to schedule all my dates on weekdays.

I heard some muttering in the background; I think she was talking to someone else. That's when I heard to a faint "Fine."

"That wasn't the most enthusiastic response, but I will accept it. I'll pick you up at 7."

"What, no-"

I quickly hung up before giving her the chance to rethink her acceptance.

Dani tapped my soldier.

"Hey, are you done?"

"Yeah"

"Did you get good news? You haven't stopped smiling."

"The best, I going to go out with the woman of my dreams."

Dani didn't seem to share my excitement, but I could care less.

The rest of the day I was anxiously waiting for time to go by, and in the meantime trying to figure out what I am going to do about my date tonight. I decide that nice dinner date would be perfect, for us to talk and get know more about each other.

I spend the rest of day daydreaming, thankful that I finished my work early. As soon as the clock reads 5:00 pm, I bolt of the building. When I arrive home, I head straight for the shower. I look through my closet and settle on some black skinny jeans and a white blouse some flats deciding on a more casual look.

Before I leave, I go and ask for a second opinion from Brittany. I want to make sure I look good for Rachel. I enter their apartment through the balcony, and I find Brittany sitting at the kitchen table grading some papers, and when I hear the door open signaling Quinn has arrived.

"Ok, how do I look?" My presence must have been ignored since I seemed to have scared Brittany.

"Santana, a little warning next time please."

"Ok, but seriously how do I look?"

"You look more put together than usual. Do you have another assignment?" that was Quinn.

"No, I have a date with Rachel."

"San I thought you said she was seeing somebody."

"Yes, but she is recently single, and I am taking my opportunity, Brittany I like this woman."

"The same Rachel I met last night at the precinct. Santana, you can't be serious she has an 18 year old son, come on you are only 27" .

"Wait you are serious, Santana she has to at least be 10 years older than you." Sometime I really hated Quinn, If I don't care about Rachel's age neither should she.

"Santana You look good, now go before you're late."

"Thanks, Britt" I left but not before glaring at Quinn. I headed straight to the garage and got in my car.

I was a block away from Rachel's apartment building just a few minutes before 7, arriving right on time. Or at least that is what I thought, by the time I made it to the front of her building she was already sitting outside.

I parked the car in front of her building and got out to greet her. I open the car door and start driving to my favorite Italian restaurant not too far away.

"Ms. Berry, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Hello Ms. Lopez, and I wish I could say the same."

I think she is starting to warm up to me.

"I was worried you weren't going to come down from your apartment."

"Well, it is ill-mannered to stand someone up, and you didn't answer your phone for me to cancel these plans."

I figured if I answered the phone she might want to cancel or make up an excuse, so she right I ignored her calls, but had I answered we wouldn't be here right now.

"You should know that I like you a lot. Since the first time I saw you, I have had this unexplained need to get to know you."

She didn't respond; I looked over, but she was facing the window.

I found parking near the restaurant, which in this city is a blessing.

"We're here, and I hope you like Italian" It just occurred to me that she might not, I am already selfish, and it's our first day.

As soon as I enter, I see Luke the front of the house, to say I come here often in an understatement. I live off this food.

"Hey Santana, Table for 1 or did you bring Jade along?"

"No, Jade isn't with me today, but a table for two. I brought someone else."

"I will get you the best table."

"Thanks, Luke"

When we are finally sitting down, and Luke hands us the menu. Before he leaves, Rachel asks if there are any vegan options.

Of course, not only was I being selfish, but I didn't count her dietary restrictions as a possible problem. Luckily Luke pointed at some items in the back of the menu.

"Thank you."

"No Problem, Miss"

It only took Rachel a minute to decide before we gave Luke our orders.

Luke left leaving me with Rachel, and now I was getting nervous. Given the sudden halt of our conversation before, I figured we need to talk about other things.

"How is Noah?" she seemed to have relaxed a bit, with my line of questioning.

"He is good I am just happy no one, especially Noah got hurt."

"What did his dad say?" After I saw how her face changed, I immediately regretted asking the question.

"I am sorry, none of my business. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No it's fine, Noah's father, died 6 years ago."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I cut myself off I didn't want to make things more awkward than had to be.

"It's fine. Enough about me, tell me more about you. Like how do you co-parent with your ex-wife?" I'm happy that she changed the subject before I dug myself a deeper hole, but I'm pretty sure we are breaking a couple of first date rules by talking about my ex-wife.

"Well, it's simple really, I get to spend every weekend with Jade, and Sugar gets the weekdays. I mean we try to make the transitions as smooth as possible."

"Aren't you upset you only get weekends?"

"At first, I hated the idea, that daughter was going to grow up in a broken home. Meanwhile I was with Jade on the weekends, Sugar my ex, was out there partying and going out with other people, I admit I was jealous for awhile. But I don't work on the weekends, and that gives me plenty of time to spend with Jade so I no longer mind it too much."

"How come it didn't work?"

She is never going out with me again; I promised a good night out, and here we are talking about my failed marriage.

"The truth is we fell out of love, but she claims that is because she can't handle being with someone like me "

"What does that mean?"

"I learned that, meant she couldn't handle me being inter sex. She wanted to be with a real man in her life." this was not how I wanted to tell her that, but I didn't want to lie, and better that she know now.

"If me being intersex makes you uncomfortable we can leave."

"No that won't be necessary." She didn't give me a disgusted look, and I was grateful.

Luke came at a perfect time with our food.

After eating, we agreed that we had no room for dessert. I paid, and we headed out towards my car.

We finally arrive at her building, and I get out the car to open the door for her.

"I'm glad you agreed to come out with me tonight."

"Although it was never my intention to come out tonight; I must confess I didn't exactly hate it "

"I know I said that I was put in your way, to make your day better. I but I feel that it is the opposite, you make my day better" I finally got a smile, a smile I could never get tired of.

I lean in to give her kiss, and I swear that for second she was leaning in too. But the kiss never came.

"I have to go" she whispered before quickly rushed inside

"Rachel wait, don't go" But it was too late she had already entered the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel P.O.V

Ever since the almost kiss with Santana she has been nothing but persistent. Calling me three times a day and sending numerous text messages, mostly apologizing for her actions.

I felt my phone vibrate and as I predicted it was a new message from Santana.

 _Theory #12- You didn't kiss me back because my breath smelled like garlic. I understand I shouldn't have eaten that many breadsticks._

If the text wasn't an apology, it was probably a new theory behind why I didn't reciprocate the kiss.

I couldn't help but smile at the text, but I also felt guilty for not responding.

"Why don't you just text her back?" That was Kurt, who by the looks of it didn't miss my reaction to the text.

"Or you can block her?" Mercedes suggested nonchalantly.

"I can't."

That was my answer to both questions. I can't bring myself to reply because I wouldn't know what to say, and for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to block Santana's number. I know that if I asked her to stop texting me, she would, but I didn't want her to.

"Why? We both know you like her." Kurt stared at me, and I knew he wasn't going to allow me to change topics.

"I do not like her" I replied with little conviction, even though Kurt wanted to talk about Santana I did not.

Kurt scoffed, quickly seeing through my lie.

"That's why every time she sends you a text or calls you smile" Kurt has pushing me to talk to Santana more than usual.

"You should just block and forget about her. I mean you liked Jesse, and they don't seem to have anything in common. She doesn't seem like your type."

"That's a good thing; Jesse was an asshole who used her. You are just bitter about what happened with Sam." Kurt responded, but I tuned them out not in the mood to hear them argue.

Instead, I thought about what Mercedes said about the difference between Jesse and Santana. Santana wasn't anything like Jesse, she was childish, persistent, annoying, seductive, charming, beautiful. I stopped myself how did I go from calling her childish to beautiful. But the more I think about it, the less I can deny it. Santana is flawless, and for the first time since Finn, she makes me smile, feel wanted, and it scares me beyond belief. To feel something for Santana that I can only compare to what I felt with Finn, terrifies me. No matter how much I try to deny it, I like Santana, and it terrifies me.

I may not have been in love with Jesse, but he was the first person I dated in years, and it did not end well, he just wanted some free publicity. But for the first time I put myself out there, and now I feel damaged.

I am 40 years old woman with a teenage son. What can someone like Santana, who isn't even thirty see in an old woman like me? I am no longer in my prime; my body isn't what it used to be. I am old undesirable, and Jesse made that clear when he cheated. I have and will continue to get wrinkles, but Santana is young, attractive, she must have women flocking to her. So why does she want me?

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I failed to notice that Kurt and Mercedes had stopped arguing, and were looking at me.

Kurt quickly broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Without thinking about it too much, I was quick to respond.

"What do you think Santana sees in me?" I said barely high enough for Mercedes and Kurt to hear.

Kurt looked like her was about to respond but Mercedes beat him to it.

"She is probably after your money" The thought of Santana pursuing me for economic reasons didn't even cross my mind. Kurt quickly spoke up.

"I doubt it. And Mercedes, will you stop. What do you have against Santana? Every time we bring her up you have nothing positive to say."

"Everyone knows young people are just looking for people to buy them things" And again with the bickering between Kurt and Mercedes. But what Mercedes said is stuck in my head, what if Santana is just interested in my money.

"Just because that happened between you and Sam, doesn't apply to Rachel." that seemed to silence a defeated but also saddened Mercedes, her relationship with Sam was a sore subject. No one knows what happened for sure, other than the small things Mercedes has said here and there.

" As I was saying I doubt Santana wants you for your money. Her dad is one of the richest people in the country, and she used to work for him making a lot more money than she does now. So if money is what she wants, she could easily have her old job back."

It was such a relief to hear that. But how did he know that?

"How do you know all of this?"

"I looked her up in the employee database on Blaine's computer."

I nodded not exactly knowing how to respond. I'm not sure that was entirely legal either.

"Rachel, you deserve a chance at happiness. I don't know if things between you and Santana are meant to be but for the first time in along time, you are having fun spending time with someone who isn't Noah, Mercedes, or Me. And you owe to yourself to explore those feelings. We both know you like her, so why not give it a shot. I mean she is gorgeous, and she is packing if you know what I'm saying."

Kurt is right, but that doesn't mean I'm not terrified on how things might turn out. I'm more curious about how Kurt seems to know so much about Santana.

I'm trying to phrase as appropriately as possible "How do you know, about you know?" I make some hand gestures hopefully he understands what I mean. He quickly understood what I meant.

" You mean her penis, we follow each other on Instagram, and her tight jeans are informative" and he shrugged, but that also explains why he has been advocating for Santana these past few days they seem to be fast friends.

"She has a penis? So she is a freak as well." this time, I got angry, Mercedes might be hurt, and she might be going through something, but this is no excuse.

"Get out" I didn't scream or shout I simply said it. She excused herself and left.

"What's going on with Mercedes? Why is acting like this?" Mercedes was never one to be cruel, and I need to talk about what she has going on because her attitude is just unacceptable.

"I don't know ever since Sam left, she has been acting weird. I tried to talk to her about it, but she won't talk about it."

"Oh" I didn't know what to say, Kurt and I fell into a brief awkward silence.

"What are you going to do about Santana?"

"I don't know, and i'm afraid Kurt. My first love died, Jesse hurt me, and I don't know what to do."

"Give yourself a chance. Plus third time's a charm. "

"What if she doesn't like me."

"Rachel, that girl has been calling you non stop for a week, you honestly think she doesn't like you" Kurt is right I need to stop overthinking things.

"Come on we have somewhere to go" Kurt stood up from where he was seated, and started to make his way out the living room.

"where are we going?"

I was confused we didn't make plans to go out, and past 8 pm.

"Don't worry about, just follow me."

* * *

Santana P.O.V

Today officially marks a week since I last saw Rachel. I keep texting her and calling her, but I get no reply. I'm not crazy I know she was going to kiss me I felt her lean in, and I know she has feelings for me, because what I feel can't be one-sided destiny can't be as cruel as to place Rachel in my life, and take her away so quickly.

I talked to Kurt, and his advice was to keep calling her, and I have done just that. I call her every day at different times. I even tried calling her from work, but she hung up. It's been a whole week of her ignoring me, at first I thought that maybe her silence meant something, but as days go by I am starting to doubt it. I was trying to maintain a positive attitude, but it was getting harder and harder to do. I was mourning the loss of a relationship that never got to be, and somehow that hurt more than anything.

"Hey, San" I saw Brittany come over. I acknowledged her but didn't say anything.

"Still no reply."

"Nope," I was sitting on my couch mindlessly flipping through the channels.

"Maybe, Rachel isn't the one for you." I know Brittany was trying to cheer me up, but it was hopeless. I didn't even have it in me to talk to Brittany or anyone about it.

I think one week of silence is my reply, Rachel wants nothing to do with me, and I have to accept it. I promised myself that if in a week she didn't respond, I had to move on. I already feel sorry that Jade had noticed I was upset over the weekend and she thought it was her fault.

"I don't mean to be rude Britt, but I just want to be alone." Brittany gave me the nod, and left.

I just wanted to be alone at the moment. I got up from the couch and made my way to the small liquor cabinet I hid in the corner. To my disappointment I only had wine, that isn't strong enough to help me deal with my problems. I check my phone, and it is not even 9, so I know the liquor store is still open. I grab my hoodie and wallet. As I am about to leave, I hear the doorbell.

I hope Sugar isn't at the door because I don't want Jade to see me upset again.

I open the door, and I'm surprised to see Rachel standing there. I have a million questions, but also I am just happy to see her. I could tell she was nervous, and I was unsure of what to do. So we stood there looking at each other until I attempted to break the silence.

"Hey, " I said, and it seemed to calm her down.

"Come in" I moved out the way, and let her walked in. She was looking around, and I never been so disgusted with myself. The apartment was a mess. She is going to think I am a slob. Nobody likes a slob.

I ushered her toward the kitchen it was the cleanest part of the apartment. We sat down, across from each other. God, she was beautiful. She looked nervous and seemed unsure of what to say.

"I, um- sorry" she quickly looked away from me. I'm just trying to process what exactly sorry entails.

"It's okay" I don't know what that means to her, or what I meant by that. But she became more relaxed, and that's all that matters to me. When she was completely calm, she began speaking again.

"What happened the other day can't happen again. We can' I can offer you is friendship." She struggled a bit to say it.

If being her friend is the only way I can see her, then so be it. Despite my heart telling me this is not good enough, that I will never be satisfied with just being friends, it is the only way I don't lose her completely.

I must have been thinking for a while because now she is looking at me, and calls my name.

"Santana?" she looks at me expectantly.

"Okay, if that is the only way I can see you. I'll accept your offer." she left me no other choice, and maybe this is a good thing. Brittany started off in the friendzone, and she married Quinn. Maybe the whole friendzone will work in my favor, I was about to give up, and destiny delivered her at my door, and who am I to question my fate.

I wasn't even angry or upset that she never responded my calls or texts, the fact that she was here made up for it, and the rest was forgotten. But I was also afraid that if I say something, she will run away again, and I can't have that.

From my experience, women show up at my apartment at night for three reasons, well now four reasons, they either hate me, love me, booty call, and lastly to be friends.

We fell into silence, once again and it was much needed, the silence helped us get comfortable, Rachel more than me.

I quickly got up got the wine and some cups, and poured us some.

"You saved me you know?"

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"You saved me from a massive headache and dehydration. I have to ask because I am curious, how did you end up coming here to my apartment, I mean?" My question must have caught her off guard. She started getting flustered and a bit embarrassed.

"I, um- Kurt" I didn't want to see her struggle, so I helped her out a bit.

"Let me guess you were around the neighborhood and thought hey, why not visit Santana."

"Something like that, I think I should go" she responded with a smile.

Her smile has to be one of the seven wonders of the natural world; I have been friends with her for less than 30 minutes, and I am already having trouble staying just friends.

"No don't go, I mean it would be unfortunate for this bottle of wine to go to waste" Is it selfish I don't want her to go? It stopped her from getting up, so this must be a small victory for me. I can't help but admire her, now that I have the time to examine her face. She screams elegance and beauty, her chocolate brown eyes, her hair, soft skin.

She looked at me for a while; I could tell she wanted to say something kept stopping her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Without thinking I put my hand over hers trying to be comforting. Luckily she didn't run I was so scared that for a second that I had ruined this once again.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she said in a small voice.

"I can't help but admire your beauty, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I don't mean to. You are just the most beautiful woman I've seen, and the fact that you are in front of me, I still think my mind is playing games on me" I rambled a bit but it made her blush, and that was adorable.

"What can you possibly see in me?" She said with a hint of insecurity, and I did not like it. This woman should not be insecure.

"I see you, and that's all I need to see." I saw her look at me with doubt, and I hate that she questions me.

"Rachel, you are beautiful, inside and out no other woman can compare to you."

Trust me I know, Rachel's smile makes me feel happier than my entire relationship with Sugar ever did.

Deciding it was time to lay off the heavy topics, I opted for some light conversation.

"So since we going to be friends, I think we should get to know each other. Tell me what's your favorite color? Food? Movie?" I looked at her, and the hints of doubt and insecurity that were once visible in her eyes vanished.

"Well my favorite color is red, food is a tough one I would say, Thai, as for movie anything with Barbra Streisand." It was nice to see her carefree; we spend the night asking each other small and seemingly trivial questions. Falling into simple conversation that consisted of her talking about the great Barbra Streisand and multiple theater productions, that were currently on Broadway, and I was more than happy listen to her.

Before we knew it, we had emptied out the bottle of wine, and now the conversation has shifted and focused on music. I also found out Rachel is lightweight when it comes to alcohol, it was no secret that Rachel was tipsy, I texted Kurt and let him know what was going on.

"As you know I have a preference for show tunes and musicals, but what about you what are you musical inclinations?"

"I like all types of music, but if I had to pick one, I guess it would be R&B."

"I don't listen to a lot of R&B, do you mind putting on some music" She seemed more joyful, which I think is due to the wine. I grab my phone connect it to the Bluetooth speaker, and that's when I find the perfect song to play. I looked through my library, and soon "all my life" by K-Ci and Jojo started playing. She might not understand what the song means to our situation, but I do because I'm sure I have been waiting all my life for a woman like her.

The song hadn't even finished the first verse before Rachel said she loved it.

"Come dance with me" I immediately followed, she put her arms around my neck. Having her this close to me killed me, and just proved I can't be just her friend. Once the chorus hit, I never had this song relate to me so much, because I hope she feels the same way I do. We slowed danced to the rest of the song.

I felt our bodies mold together just right; I felt her heart beat close to mine. I pulled our bodies closer she didn't fight it. All I wanted to do at that moment was kiss her, and it took all myself control not to do it.

After the song had finished I felt her pull away, and I all I wanted to do was hold her close once again.

"It's getting late I should go" Even though I wanted her to stay, I nodded my head. I saw her pack her stuff getting ready to leave. I quickly followed her out the door.

"Where are you going?" she looked at me.

"I want to make sure you get in a cab safely."

"Oh," we reached the apartment lobby.

"When can I see you again?" I asked as we made our way outside.

"I don't know." just looking at her, I know that I had to say something.

"Rachel, tonight just proved I can't just be your friend. I know that you feel something for me too. Rachel when you didn't talk to me and ignored me this past week, my heart was slowly breaking into apart, and all it took was your smile to piece back together."

She looked at me speechless. I know it might be a bad idea, but I just had to try. I moved closer to her until I was standing right in front of her, I looked into her eyes looking for a sign telling me to stop but there wasn't. I leaned in until I could barely feel her lips on mine. This time, she didn't pull away, and I felt her soft lips on mine it was a gentle and short-lived kiss. After I had pulled away, I noticed her eyes were still closed, and one kiss magnified all my feeling for her. I might have risked her running away again, but that kiss was the best kiss I ever had. I am in love with Rachel Berry; that is the only way to describe my emotions right now.

"That's why I can't just be your friend, Rachel. Promise me you won't run away. I don't think I would be able to survive if you ignore me again."

"I, um" she cleared her throat "I, okay."

"Will I see you again?" Please say yes.

"Yes," she said more like whispered.

"You promise?" I felt so weak asking, but I don't know if I can handle another disappearing act.

"Yes," she said with conviction, I was shocked when she kissed my cheek.

Lost in the moment, I forgot I was supposed to get her cab. It didn't take long for one to appear. Before she got in I gave her a quick peck, "Adios Mi Reina" and she smiled, things have never been better.

This has to be one of the best nights of my life. I went upstairs and before I fell asleep.

I sent Rachel a text.

To Mi Reina: I hope you have sweet dreams because I know I will.

From Mi Reina: Sweet Dreams

She responded and right now that is more than enough.

* * *

A/N: This Update is long overdue, not going to lie OITNB took up most of my free time. All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel POV**

I woke up with a minor headache. Then the memories started coming back, last night I was with Santana. I recall last night's events easily, we drank wine, talked, danced, and the kiss. I couldn't help but smile because it's been awhile since I had that much fun.

I look over at the clock, and it's eleven a.m. which for me, is extremely late. I make my way over to the bathroom and brush my teeth, before heading out to the kitchen where my thoughts on what I wanted to eat were interrupted by Kurt. Who was sitting on the counter, giving me a smirk?

"So how it go? I want all the dirty details" He asked.

"There are no dirty details to tell."

"Something must have happened because Santana texted me late last night informing me you were still with her."

"What is it with you and Santana? Are you guys like best friends all of a sudden."

"Am I sensing a little jealousy. To answer your question no we are not best friends, but we do get along surprisingly well. And she keeps updated on what's Blaine wearing to work when I'm away. I like to make sure he wears the clothes I laid out for him."

"You pick Blaine's clothes, isn't he a little too old for that" Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics.

"Blaine's sense of fashion is a bit dull, As my a fashion designer's husband he needs to look his best because his clothes reflect on me. Anyway, I texted Santana first because Noah was asking where you were."

That when I started feeling guilty. "Oh my God, Noah" I can't believe I forgot about my son.

"What did you say?"

"He was surprised you weren't home. I just told him you were out with a friend."

"Thanks, Kurt, for not telling him about Santana."

"So you were with Santana?" I hear coming from behind me was Noah grabbing the cereal box.

I felt like a deer caught in headlights. But then I remembered it was a school day.

"The better question is why aren't you in school?"

"Mom you are avoiding the question, but it's okay I'm going to let it slide this time," he said heading back to his room with the cereal box leaving me with Kurt.

"So when are you going to see her again?"

I made sure to look around that Noah wasn't in the room before answering.

"I don't know, I mean I promised to see her again."

"So last night went well if you agreed to see her again."

"It did, I feel like a teenager again you know. The butterflies in my stomach when I see her, it feels weird you know."

Kurt was about to respond when Noah walked out with his bookbag in hand.

"Before I leave to school I just want to say Santana is super hot" and he didn't give me time to respond before he left.

"He isn't wrong you know" that was Kurt.

"So have you decided when you are going to see her again."

"I don't know Kurt, isn't it too soon. And after the whole Jesse thing."

"Please, don't start thinking about him. You haven't mentioned him in weeks ever since Santana brought you the roses at my house; you haven't even thought about him or even been upset about the fact he got with someone else."

Kurt wasn't wrong; I don't feel anything when I think of Jesse. Tricked yes, hurt no.

"I know but even though I like Santana. I don't think that at the moment I'm capable of seeing her as more than a friend."

But then again she kissed me, and it felt so good, but Kurt doesn't need to know that.

"Rachel, come on you have a young, attractive, smart, funny woman after you, and you are going to friend zone her. If I were in your position, I would already have her tied to my bed. What do you have to lose?"

"Kurt, I don't know if I could handle falling for her and then losing her." and that was the truth. I already lost Finn. Jesse doesn't count because my attraction for Santana clarifies that I never really liked Jesse.

"Rachel, you can't live your life in fear of what might happen. You deserve to be happy, and Santana might make you happy."

"And there is the age difference" which is my biggest insecurity, I mean I'm more than a decade older than her.

"Come on get dressed we going out."

"Where are we going?"

"To get you a new wardrobe. Your closet looks like you raided Hillary Clinton's closet in 1992. You don't even own a pair of jeans. Not even mom jeans. You need a serious upgrade. But first get some trash bags we need to clear some space."

After arguing for what seem to be forever, Kurt agreed to let me keep three outfits. But the rest was gone. And we made our way to Fifth Ave. I felt like Vivian from Pretty Woman.

After a long day of shopping, we made our way to Mercedes studio.

"Kurt what are we doing here?"

"I spoke to Mercedes, and she feels terrible about what happened. And she is the best hairstylist in New York, and a new clothes mean nothing without a great hair cut."

We entered the building and before I even had a chance to say hello. Mercedes was already apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line with what I said about Santana. It just that Sam asked for a Divorce, and I was upset and angry, and I took it out on you. I had no right to do that I am sorry."

"It's okay if you want to talk you know we are here for you."

"Enough talking, let's get back to the makeover" Kurt was never one for emotional conversations.

Kurt was right, after a getting a full makeover, I felt much better, younger even. For the first time in a few years, I let my hair. I felt rejuvenated, and I'm not going to lie it felt good.

It was already the late afternoon by the time I got home. I didn't even realize I had left my phone until I saw it on the kitchen counter. I had a few text from Noah informing me he was going over to his friend's house. And a text from Santana sent a couple of hours ago, and she couldn't help but smile. Kurt was right I needed to live a little.

 **Santana's POV**

I managed to get to work on time, even after barely sleeping last night. As soon as I got in, I was already being called in Blaine's office.

I hope this is about work and not the fact that I got drunk with his sister last night. Play it cool Santana play it cool. He couldn't possibly know, but he is Kurt's husband, and I did text, Kurt.

Okay, play cool, don't say anything.

As soon as I walk in Dani was sitting in one of the chairs, in the office. I immediately calmed down, because I know this probably had nothing to do with Rachel.

"What's up boss man? Dani."

'Lopez sit down the company needs more online traffic. We are going to introducing short online news videos in hopes of attracting a younger audience. Because the youth of today apparently doesn't like to read. This is the part where you two come in. You two are going to head the new department, which means bigger checks and larger offices. Any questions."

I have a couple starting with "why us?"

"You two have been selected because since Dani started working here, we have had a 5% increase in our youth demographic, and Santana well you are one of our best writers, who isn't afraid to get out your comfort zone. I hope you work well together because well you are stuck together."

Ok, Question number two "how big of a raise we talking here, and do our work hours change?"

"Right now we are raising your hourly wage by $10, if the project is successful, you might be looking at your current salary being doubled. Your work hours are the same. But you will have more deadline to meet which reminds me your first proposal is due tomorrow. Okay if there are no more questions you can both go."

We both leave the office, and Dani was talking to me about something, but I honestly tuned her out, I wonder what Rachel was doing right now.

"Hello Santana, your place or mines?"

"Sorry, Dani, what?"

"Do you want to work on the proposal for tomorrow at your place or mine?"

"Mines."

"Okay."

We both headed to our desks. I decided to skip my lunch break and finish my article instead. By the time I was done, it was around 3. I decided that by now Rachel must have been up and if not on the verge of waking up.

 _To Mi Reina- I know we agreed to see each other again, but I can't stop thinking about you. I can't wait to see you again._

Santana was eagerly waiting for a response but when it didn't come she just assumed Rachel was busy.

Santana was stuck at work a little late waiting for Dani so finish up her work, so they can go home and finish up their project. After Dani had finished up, they left to the train home. Santana didn't like driving to work because the traffic in the city was a bitch.

Once they got out the train it started to pour, and neither Santana or Dani had an umbrella. They sprinted the four blocks they needed to walk to get to Santana's apartment, but they were still soaked by the time they made it to the apartment.

"I seriously hate the rain, do you mind if I borrow some clothes?"

"No, not at all, the towels are in the closet and take whatever you want to wear."

Santana went in to show Dani where everything is and left to give her the privacy to change.

Dani came out wearing on of Santana's old college sweatshirt and a pair of boxer briefs. While Dani looked good in her clothes, she couldn't help but think about how much better it would have been had it been Rachel in her clothes. She got her mind out of the gutter and went to shower and change in some dry clothes.

She had just finished changing into some basketball shorts and a T-shirt when she heard the door ring.

She went to open the door. And she was surprised when she saw Rachel standing in front of her. But that wasn't the most surprising thing, it was the fact Rachel had her hair down (for the first time since I have known her), underneath her raincoat which was open she was wearing some fitted jeans, I could only imagine how it must make her ass look beyond fine, and the shirt showed a decent amount of cleavage. If she thought Rachel looked good before, she looked a hundred times better now.

Santana was frozen in place, speechless.

"Hi, um I was stopping by-, oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy-, I'll leave now." her shy bashful smiled instantly disappeared.

Wait what happened, it took longer than it should have to react, I turn around I see Dani, and it clicked. Rachel must have thought before I could finish processing that thought. I run after her, but the elevator's door closed. I rushed down the stairs. I was able to catch her before she got in the cab.

"Rachel wait, don't go."

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt; I should have called."

"No, you didn't interrupt anything. I can explain-"

"You don't have to you can do whatever you want, I was the one that should have called you are allowed to be interested in more women."

"No Rachel listen, We weren't doing anything. We were assigned to work on a project together, and we decided to come to my apartment to work on it. But when we got off the train it was raining, and we didn't have an umbrella so we were soaked when we got to the apartment and I let borrow some dry clothes. You have to believe me."

Rachel looked at me for awhile before speaking "I believe you."

"For future reference, if I were remotely interested in Dani, I would not have left my apartment ran down six flight of stairs and chased you. Barefoot I might add, the only person I would stand for in a puddle of dirty water on a New York City sidewalk while getting wet is for you."

"you could have asked her to wear pants you know?'' I heard a little teasing in her voice.

"Rachel believe me when I say she could have been naked; I wouldn't have cared or be interested in her. Look at her maybe-" she lightly smacked arm but she had a smile on her face "ouch, the only person I have eyes for is standing right in front of me."

We had both forgotten about the cab, who seemed annoyed and honked the horn. Without thinking, I got in the cab with Rachel. I said gave to the direction to my favorite place. Rachel kept looking at me curiously. When we finally arrived, it then that I remembered I was barefoot and didn't even have my wallet.

Rachel must have figured out what I thought because she only laughed, and paid the cab. We made to the Italian Restaurant and thankfully Luke was working today, he saw my worse days, so I know I won't be receiving judgment from him.

"You like this place don't you?"

"I love it, got me through some tough times."

"Hello Santana" Luke ushered us to a very private corner table in the back.

When we seated, I finally got a chance to see Rachel's ass, and I was completely right.

"You aren't very discreet you know."

Without thinking, I quickly said inelegantly. "I wasn't trying to; your ass looks divine in those jeans" I was bitten distracted, she was blushing and not standing up and leaving. But I should start watching what I say.

"Today confirmed something very important to me." She likes me.

"What, exactly?"

"You Ms. Rachel Berry like me." she rolled her eyes at me. I was enjoying this casual and relaxed side of her; I only had a glimpse of in her all relaxed with her guard down when she was tipsy state last night.

"And how did you confirmed that?"

"Well, that's easy. You were jealous of Dani, and two, you are sitting here with me in this restaurant while I like and likely smell like a wet dog. And last but not least you got all dressed up for me. And what started this whole thing is you came to me."

"I was most certainly not jealous, and maybe I'm just taking pity on you."

"Nah, you like me, and you didn't deny that you got dressed up for me."

"I didn't get all dressed up for you, but now that we are on the topic you aren't exactly dressed to impress at the moment. "

"If you say so, although I'm more than welcoming this new look, I don't care what you wear. No fair, you caught me at the wrong moment."

The waiter came to take our order.

 **Rachel POV.**

When I went to see Santana, I wasn't expecting to end up going out to a restaurant, and I wasn't prepared for how much more self-conscious I was going to get. After the waiter had taken our order, by chance, I took a minute to look around the restaurant and I kept seeing young couples when I saw a man who looked similar to Jesse I quickly felt my insecurities start creeping back up.

"Hey, Rachel you okay?"

"Did you ever cheat on your wife?" I don't know what I thought when I asked her that, but it was too late to take it back. She seemed taken aback by the question. I just let my insecurities ruin what was going so well.

"No, well not physically anyway I thought about it, although it's funny you ask."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to lean in if you want me to tell you."

Now our faces were less than a foot apart.

"Well you see, every time I imagined myself with another person, it was always, always a woman older and shorter than me." Before I registered what happened, she held my hand and kissed my knuckles. Santana is charming, dangerously so. I couldn't help the smile that comes on my face nor the small laugh I let out. Only Santana can take my failed attempt at conservation and make it work. The rest of the night went by smoothly, and the conversational topics were kept light.

We ended staying a while longer after we finished dinner just talking. Once we left the restaurant, we took a cab back to her apartment. I informed the cab driver to keep the meter running it was late, and I needed to get home.

"You are welcome to drop by my apartment anytime you please if the result is always spending time with you. I had a very good time tonight...but I need to ask for one thing before you go, can I borrow your phone." I found it an odd request but I handed my phone anyway, she held it up at an angle and clicked a few buttons.

"It was bad enough I forgot my wallet, so I wanted to give you something for treating like a lady this evening." I was confused, but I quickly noticed she set my lock screen with a selfie she had quickly taken.

"I know it's not the best picture, but now I know you will at least think about me during the day. Now that my face will be your new lock screen."

I was distracted looking at the lowly lit picture of my lock screen, I missed her getting close. And all of a sudden her arms are around my waist and her lips just a few inches from mine.

"Can I kiss you?" I visibly gulp and give a small nod.

Her lips tentatively made contact with mine, her lips were soft, and slowly but steadily the kiss grew deeper a let a little moan escape, and she slowly pulled away. Our foreheads still connected while we caught our breath.

That kiss was indescribable. And the post-kiss bliss short lived because the cab started honking its horn.

"Do you have to go?" Santana said giving me a quick peck

"Yes, I do. So stop pouting."

"Ugh, I'll you soon though right."

'Yes.'

"You promise?" she kissed my cheek.

"I promise, I have to go the cab is growing impatient."

"I officially hate cabs."

I felt bold and give her a quick peck before entering the cab. "Bye."

Santana POV

Santana came home to find Dani asleep in the living room. She had completely forgotten about the girl and her deadline for tomorrow. She looked at the clock, and it was almost midnight. She gently tried to wake up Dani, knowing from experience that sleeping on the couch was uncomfortable.

"Hey Dani"

"Um, what time is it?"

"It ten to midnight."

"I stayed and finished the proposal for tomorrow."

"About that it so sorry, I just left leaving you here to do all the work, I promise it won't happen again."

"It's no problem, whatever happened looked important, just try not to make it a habit."

"Scout's honor."

"I'll head out, see you tomorrow at work."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

After Dani had left, I laid on my bed thinking about how good today had been. I got to go out with Rachel today, more importantly, I got to kiss Rachel, really kiss her while Rachel was completely sober, and she moaned into the kiss, it was so fucking sexy. Not to mention how good Rachel was looking today, her ass in those jeans. I was going to have great dreams tonight.

This was the perfect end to the day; tomorrow was Friday, and I get to see Jade this was the beginning of the perfect weekend.

I texted Rachel to ask if she got home okay, after Rachel replied, I slept like a baby.

Friday we spent the day texting each other back and forth. I want to see where this goes because I know for a fact I am in love with Rachel Berry.

 **Brittany POV**

Despite teaching a night class on Friday, it was my favorite day of the week because it was the end of the work week for both Quinn and me. I came home to incredible sight, Quinn was wearing sweats and seemed relaxed, there is nothing on this earth sexier than a comfortable, stress-free, sweatpants wearing Quinn. I set my bag aside and made my way over to the kitchen where Quinn was preparing dinner. She was swaying her hips to the music that was flowing through her headphones, and given the quirky dance moves, she was executing she was having fun.

I made my way over to her getting into her line of sight trying not to scare her while she held a knife in her hand. She saw and quickly removed her headphones, placing down the knife. She gave me a quick kiss.

'Hey babe, I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I noticed. So what are you making?" Whatever it was smelled great; I moved to behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder.

"I'm making chicken curry," she said moving around the pan making sure dinner doesn't get burned.

I start placing soft and light kisses on her neck, and she immediately moves closer into me closes her eyes moving her head to the side giving me easier access to her neck and collarbone. I kiss my way up to her ear, pulling her back as close to my body as possible. I turn off the stove.

I tell her to "Forget dinner," and all of sudden she becomes tense and immediately turns around to face me. I would be surprised if it were the first time, but for the past three weeks everytime I try to initiate sex she tenses and stops whatever we are doing. We haven't gone this time much without sex since we first started dating in high school.

I try to think about the past three weeks, and as far as I can recall we haven't had an argument. The only thing I can think of is the conversation we had about starting a family a couple of weeks ago.

After talking to Santana about it, I came to the conclusion, that she was right if Quinn wasn't ready I can't force it and we still have enough time to start a family.

"Quinn, I thought about it, and I'm sorry if I was rushing you into starting a family. I am more than happy to wait until you are ready because I want us to start a family when we both feel like we are ready" She gives me a kiss, but she has this sad smile she giving me. She opens her mouth to talk but closes her mouth again.

she looks like she is choosing the following words extremely carefully.

"The problem is I don't want to wait because-" I don't let her finish when I am already overjoyed. I crash my lips to hers and kiss her passionately a kiss she returns. I start running my hands down her sides. I take off her shirt, and I start removing both of our clothes. When we are both down to our undies. My hands reach her ass I pull her close to me. I lift her forcing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I automatically start making my way to the bedroom our lips parting to gasp for some air.

Once we get the room, I lay her down and the bed and start kissing my way down her abdomen. But when I was about to reach my destination she stopped me.

"Britt, babe stop" she guides my head back up. I couldn't help the sheepish grin that appeared on my face.

I started rambling "Sorry, I got super carried away. But you said you didn't want to wait, and I got super excited. And I'm so happy you decided you want to start a family, and I'm sorry I was pushing having kids- " and

"Britt" again she gives me a sad smile, and before I know it, she starts crying.

"Hey Quinn, baby what's wrong?" she brings her knees to her chest, and i wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry" she manages to say between sobs.

"What are you talking about sorry about what? Quinn baby what are you talking about?" I was more confused than anything at this point I don't know what to think or do. I start rubbing circles on her back, and after a few minutes, she is calm.

"Quinn...baby…" you sitting hugging her knees close to her chest refusing to look at me.

She takes a breath, and begins to talk, still unable to face me.

"Earlier when I said, I didn't want to wait." she takes another deep breath. "The reason I don't want to wait is that...well, I thought about it and decided that I do not want kids." after she finished she turns her head to look at me.

The only thing I could say was "oh."

I didn't know I was crying until she tried to dry my tears and I flinched. I could see the hurt in her eyes, at my immediate reaction. I was just so overwhelmed with emotion I couldn't process any of it at the moment. I felt angry, sad, confused, disappointed, I felt so many emotions, which I didn't know what to do.

"Britt, please say something anything." she looking at me pleadingly. But I was frozen, I had no idea what say.

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, and I'm not proud, but it was my immediate reaction. I put my clothes back on.

"Britt, where are you going? please don't leave."

I kissed her forehead "I'll be back."

My intention was to go to Santana's apartment, but right now I wanted to and needed to be alone. So I took a cab to the nearest hotel and booked a room for the night. Maybe sleep will help me clear my head, but sleep didn't come easy.

When I woke up the next morning, I had what seemed like thousands of missed calls from both Quinn and Santana. I decided to shut off my phone because I don't want to deal with this right now.

 **Santana POV**

I woke up to the sounds of someone banging on my bedroom door. I got quickly to see who was at the door before Jade had a chance a to wake up.

I open the door to find Quinn standing there like she had just been run over a bus. Her eyes were puffy, her shirt was tear stained, and her hair was a mess.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

"Brittany… she is gone." Quinn started crying again; I quickly hugged her trying to comfort her a bit. But Quinn's statement answered one question but begged another. Why did Brittany leave, Santana knows Brittany loves Quinn and only Quinn, so it couldn't be anyone else, and Brittany and Quinn as far as she knew never had an argument where the result was Brittany leaving.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Quinn seemed to calm down enough to talk.

"I told her I didn't want kids and she left, she didn't say anything she just left."

"It's going to be ok. You guys can work through it" Santana had no idea if they would, though, she had already been wrong once.

She comforted Quinn as best as she could until Jade woke up, and her focus shifted to her daughter. She tried calling Brittany, but she wasn't picking up her phone. The day started off awkward after Jade woke up Quinn played with Jade a short while before excusing herself and leaving.

A/N: I know it took forever to update, I have been extremely busy. I'm taking 7 classes this semester, and my schedule is crazy I will try my best to update this regularly. I hope you like this chapter.

To the guest that left the review, yeah I know Santana might look like the rebound, but I don't want you guys to view it that way because Rachel never really had 'real' a relationship with Jesse that will brought up in a later chapter, so bear with me on that.


End file.
